Unlaced
by audreyslove
Summary: Prompt: Halloween. Maleficent dressed as a vampire. Maleficent spends her first Halloween in Storybrooke trick-or-treating with Roland, Robin and Regina. Later, they find themselves childless for the evening and decide to play a game. Smut ensues. Dimples Dragon, Dragon Outlaw Queen


**A/N: This is a VERY late birthday present for my dear dragon loving friend, Holly (outlawqueenbey). HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HOLLIE! YOU DESERVE ALL THE BEAUTIFUL, SEXY THINGS. :)**

 **There's a fluffy, cutesy part of the story and then a HARD M rated part of the story, so be forewarned. And yes, it's Dragon Outlaw Queen.**

 **As always thanks to Hannah, Carissa, Allison, and Brooke for helping me when I could not remember what words were anymore. And special thanks for Bea for beta-ing the shit out of this. She is worth twice her weight in gold, you guys.**

* * *

Halloween in Storybrooke is a curious event these days.

During the curse, residents were unaware of the oddities of the American tradition, and participated gleefully without question.

When the curse had lifted, activities like trick-or-treating were met with laughter and skepticism. After all, the town had their pre-curse memories back. They were aware of the fact that many of the characters children would dress up as and imitate actually existed in their world. They knew that witches, and monsters, and fairy tale characters were all too real.

But still, they had their cursed memories too. And halloween, for all the nonsense, all the inaccurate depictions of the heroes and villains of the Enchanted Forest, all the gentle ribbing of the land of magic they didn't even know existed back then...well, it was a good time. The memories they had of their children dressing up and trick-or-treating were so pleasing that they had decided to continue with the ridiculous tradition.

Of course, there are people living in Storybrooke who had not come over with the first curse, and to these people the concept of Halloween could be….confusing. Dressing up as a ghost, a ghoul, a zombie, or a witch was quite terrifying to the people who had watched these creatures devour their family members, haunt their dreams, or curse their futures.

So Regina holds an informational town hall meeting describing the ritual for the newcomers. There are a sea of questions, for people asking why anyone would want their daughter to model her wardrobe after a witch, or a werewolf (a scantily-clad werewolf at that, the Little Red Riding Hood costume draws all sorts of uproar).

In the end, the meeting draws more questions than answers, and most of the new members of town are thoroughly against the idea of halloween, but vow to wait out the vulgar holiday in their rooms, at least, instead of taking arms to battle trick-or-treaters themselves. Still, even with the residents deadset against the holiday, there seems to be enough interested in participating to have a successful night in the town.

Regina lingers back at the end of the meeting, shutting down the lights, stacking some misplaced chairs (the janitor should do it, but he never does it right, god damn it, and it will only take a minute…), while she clears her mind, when she hears the old familiar voice.

"And what will you be for Halloween, little one?"

She looks up from her stack of chairs and smiles. "Perhaps I will be Snow White."

Mal flashes that radiant smile, a quick little thing, but bright and broad. She circles Regina, looking somehow both seductive and predatory — something so quintessentially Mal.

"You could never pull it off," Mal concludes, looking Regina up and down, "You're much too sinful to play someone so pure."

It's harmless flirting. It's gone on for some time since their time together in the vault. But with all the casual flirtation, they still haven't discussed that night, or what it meant, or where it's going, or rather, where it _can't_ go. Before they had time to so much as say a word about that night, Robin was back in Regina's life. The dragon knew the story of the man with the lion tattoo, and though she hadn't been aware of their recent dramas, she knew that they were soulmates.

And so Regina is not surprised that Mal never asks to discuss that night, nor is she surprised that Mal has never propositioned her for another night, despite the fact she seemed more than interested it. It's not as if Mal respected any of her past relationships, and she certainly wasn't a proponent of monogamy. Regina liked to think Mal had recognized that _this_ relationship meant something to her.

"Why isn't forest boy helping you with these?" Mal asks, pointing to the chairs before she flicks her wrists and magics them into a neat little stack.

"He's with his son," Regina reminds her, "They've been through a lot lately, Robin wants to make sure he's adjusting. You know, the memory loss can be tricky."

"Ah, yes, the boy," Mal sighs, flicking her wrist to magic a broom to sweep the floor of the auditorium. "What a _delightfully dull_ evening you've got in store for yourself."

"It is, isn't it?" Regina tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Mal's words may have sounded like an insult, but it was anything but. They've talked about _this,_ about delightfully dull evenings where you return to your home with your untouched and alive loved one. Where you turn in your children for the night, and retire to bed early, feeling safe, and warm, and cared for.

And god, what could be better?

"You look happy, little one."

"I am happy," Regina confirms, "we should — have you ever been introduced to Robin? I should have done that sooner, I just —"

"I've met the thief. Briefly." Mal interupts over her stammering, "so will his son be participating in this trick or treat invasion you've warned us about?"

'He will."

"And what particular horrifying creature will he be dressed as? A goblin? Zombie? Oh please, Regina, anything but a prince."

Regina's eyes sparkle, sly smile spreading as she admits, "He wants to be a dragon."

She doesn't think she's seen Mal ever look more triumphant than at that moment. She's all toothy smiles and wild eyes, dazzling and beautiful. "Does he?"

"Mhm. He is fascinated by them to the point of obsession I'm afraid. Never actually met one, though."

"Poor dear. Did you tell him you are friends with the dragons?"

"Oh yes," Regina laughs, "he has asked if we could come visit on more than one occasion."

"Why didn't you?"

"It was….well I thought things might be...complicated. When it comes to us...and Robin's son."

"There's no need to feel uncomfortable, Regina. I'm a big girl. I get it." Mal smooths a hand over her hair, and the action just makes her look young, uncertain, and nervous.

"I owe you an explanation." Regina's voice is a near whisper, though the auditorium is empty. This — _them_ , they don't talk about it. It was always a little secret between the both of them and suddenly talking about it at the town hall auditorium seems like a complete faux pas.

"You were sad," Mal answers for her, "and hurting, and lonely. And maybe feeling a bit nostalgic. I was, too. We comforted each other that night. I don't...I don't regret it." Her eyes look up at her, so blue, so clear, so expressive. Her Mal is always so expressive, so open. She doesn't mask her feelings like Regina tries to, like most try to. Perhaps being a near immortal being has her bored with matters as trivial as "saving face". "I wonder sometimes, do you regret it?"

Regina shakes her head. "Not one moment with you do I regret. And my undercover operation had nothing to do with that night. It was real. But you know that."

Mal shrugs noncommittally. "I knew that. You're not that good of an actress."

Something about the dismissive tone irks Regina. She was successful in her stint, after all, was she not? "I was good enough of an actress to fool you,"she notes.

"Please. I knew the whole time. You're cute when you pretend to be evil."

Regina raises her eyebrows skeptically. It's a bold statement, to accuse the Evil Queen of faking evilness. Her resume spoke for itself, did it not? But Mal is being playful, and teasing, and flirtatious. And she may be with Robin, but she misses this woman, this link to her past, the only friend she had for so long.

"Mm, and what do you like to pretend to be, Mal?"

Mal smiles with a wink. "Now now, if you want to know what I'll be for Halloween you'll just have to wait until you take the little dragon trick-or-treating to my house."

Regina frowns, because Mal lives on the outskirts of town. She won't get any visitors on Halloween, most likely, and she can tell Mal is fascinated by the holiday. "Oh, your house is a bit… off the beaten path. We weren't planning on —"

As predicted, Mal's face falls into an adorable pout and no, no, that won't do.

" — But would you like to come trick or treating with us? Roland would love it. Snow is taking Roland and Henry for the night, and there's this...event Robin insisted we attend."

"Event?"

"It's a...costume party. At Granny's. For the adults."

"Sounds interesting." Mal sinks her top teeth into brightly colored ruby lips before adding, "My invitation must have been lost in the mail."

"Oh, there haven't been any invitations. It's just word of mouth. But you should go." Regina draws in a breath, and then tosses out a carefully worded, "You shouldn't isolate yourself. You're wanted here, you know. You have value."

"I'm a dangerous dragon," Mal reminds her, "they might have forgiven the evil queen, but I am not adorable enough to make them forget all my past crimes."

Regina huffs, offended at the insinuation. "I am _not_ adorable— " she ignores Mal's disagreeing smirk and raised eyebrow at that "— and you are wanted here. By me. By all of us. And for the few who haven't warmed up to the idea, let's give them a chance to know you. And if they don't like it we can contemplate burning their houses down. Okay?"

"Mm" Mal hums, still staring her up and down, "and your Robin, does he also want me here? Would he, if he knew about…?" she places a hand on Regina's shoulder, and draws it down her arm softly, seductively.

"I, uh, I haven't told him yet," Regina confesses. And is it suddenly hot in here? Her cheeks are flushed, yet she feels goosebumps erupting on the skin still warm from Mal's touch. "Not too much downtime as of late. But, I will," she breathes, "no pretending."

They part ways with promises to follow up later with details, and Regina feels both excited and a bit anxious at the prospect of introducing her past to her present, and being able to exist in a room, in a moment, with the both of them.

.::.

It's not that she puts off talking to Robin about Mal, it's just that there's not a lot of free time in Storybrooke. They've only just returned from Camelot, just freed Emma from the Dark One not two weeks ago, and though they were successful in saving Emma, she had caused quite a bit of a mess while she was still the Dark One. Robin had been working long hours, helping reconstruct the buildings Dark Emma had crumbled, volunteering to deliver water to those whose plumbing had been affected by the destruction, and Regina has been organizing all the efforts, making sure all the important parts of town are still running smoothly, and trying desperately to make sure everyone gets paid and every plan meets every code.

Tonight, however, she's home a bit earlier, and it's a good thing. Like other nights, a chilled glass of whiskey and a warm embrace is there to greet her. She'll never tire of this, she thinks, as she joins him on the couch and just sits next to him as the gentle hum of whatever the television is playing fills the background. It might not be much to anyone else, but it is everything to her, every small favor, every soft caress, every morning cup of coffee waiting for her on the kitchen counter, every open palm he offers her to hold, every supportive word of encouragement, and every night he wraps around her like it's second nature...it's all so unexpected but will forever be appreciated.

"Roland's excited for Halloween," Robin says, as he wraps an arm around her lazily. "He just tried on his costume again tonight. He asked me if you could make him into a dragon for real, but I said that would not be advisable."

She chuckles, and then sighs. It's the perfect segway. "Speaking of dragons, I, uh, had a conversation with Mal. And she was very intrigued by the idea of Halloween, and well, you know Roland has been dying to meet her. So I, uh, invited her to come with us. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Robin answers softly his thumb drawing lazy circles on her arm in that infuriatingly soothing way. "I'm surprised she hasn't been over yet. You were close once, as I remember."

"Well…" Regina clears her throat nervously, and then shifts out of his embrace. She doesn't want to feel him draw away from her, in case he is upset, in case he reacts in some way. "The nature of our relationship is...complicated." Her eyes go to meet his, and he looks completely baffled. This is going to be terrible.

"Oh?" he asks nonchalantly. He attempts to draw a hand around her shoulder again, but she pushes it away, causing his brow to crease in a combination between offense and confusion.

"There are things you need to know," she starts, her fingers finding their way nervously into her hair. "We were not just... completely platonic friends, you see." She hopes that's enough, but as she raises her eyes to meet his, she realizes she's done little by way of explaining.

"It wasn't just a friendship. At times you were enemies," Robin concludes, "I know that, Regina. I heard what you did, locking her in her dragon form. I'm sure the relationship is complicated, but —"

She lets out a bitter laugh, causing Robin to stop, tilt his head, and stare at her.

"Complicated doesn't begin to describe it," she says, explaining her laugh away. And then, she might as well bite the bullet. If this is going to be a problem she better know now, before she gets too situated, too wrapped up in this man (too late for that, a voice in her head says), he's bound to find out one way or the other so… "At times we were friends, close friends. At times we were enemies. At times, friendly rivals. And for sometime… lovers."

Her eyes part from his the second she says the wor 'lovers', darting lock around the image of the television, to ground her, prepare her. But when she looks back at Robin she's surprised by what she sees.

He seems utterly unimpressed.

"Ahh, is that all?" Robin asks softly. God, she could just about kiss him.

"You don't... have any questions about this?" Regina counters, shock all over her face "I just told you that one of my past lovers is not only female, but a sorceress who can turn into a dragon."

Robin shrugs, "You don't owe me any explanation for your past sexual experiences. It's intriguing, and I won't deny that you two make an attractive couple in my head, but no, I have no questions. Unless... there's a reason you're telling me? Like it's not over, or there's any residual… tension?"

Regina sighs, "It's over. But uh, remember when I told you I had been with someone while you were in New York, too? So you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened with Marian? Well, Mal was here. And, I was with her, and we were drinking… And you were in New York, with the person you thought was Marian, did I mention that?"

His eyes sort of pop at the revelation, but then he wraps an arm around her shoulder before she can think to resist, and she eases into his arms. "Do you still have feelings for her?" he asks softly, not threateningly, not accusingly, just curious.

"I...no. In some ways, always, of course? But I want you, Robin. It's just...it's something that happened, when I was alone, and miserable, and..."

"I'm sorry for that," Robin interrupts, voice laced with emotion, "I know it's what we agreed, but it wasn't the right decision. Even if it had been Marian. I was miserable too, and hearing that you were suffering, well, I'm just glad your dragon friend was there."

"It was the right decision," Regina is firm, resolute on that, "There was Roland to think about. But it did complicate things between us. And between me and Mal, I guess."

"She matters to you," Robin surmises, squeezing her tightly. When she nods in response, he kisses her forehead. "Then she matters to me, too. I'll do my best to make her feel welcome." He sighs a bit, and shifts his tone to something lighter, more playful. "Roland will be thrilled to meet an actual dragon. And I will see if she will forgive me for the many treasures I've pilfered from her castle over the years. It sounds like a lovely time. Now, anything else, before we watch a bit of whatever mindless story we can find on this infernal contraption?" He leans over to grab the remote, and Regina just chuckles into his side and shakes her head.

Sometimes she hates herself for doubting that man even for even a second. In one conversation she's told him she's had relationships with women, an ex girlfriend who could fry him to a crisp living a few miles away, and that she'd very much like to remain friends with that potentially dangerous ex, and he hasn't the slightest hint of an issue with any of it.

.::.

When Mal hits the doorbell to the stately manor, there's a wave of anxiety that washes over her. She's not quite used to nerves, not lately anyway. She's had centuries to find comfort in her own skin. Of course, it hadn't helped that today she wasn't exactly in her own skin. She's in a long dress, reminiscent of their enchanted forest days, and it's all crimson with flecks of gold, regal, almost, unusual for this world, and somehow, it doesn't quite suit her as she thought it would.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Regina opens the door… and the scene behind her is….chaos. There are noises she can't quite place, shouts and scoffs, but she pays it no mind, and just focuses on the rich honeyed eyes in front of her. Regina's dressed in a beautiful short little white dress. She's not sure what she's supposed to be, exactly. The dress hugs Regina's curves, a generous vee reveals the right amount of cleavage, and perhaps she's dressed herself up as temptation personified.

"Hey," her voice sounds younger than it has in years, and Regina's greeting sounds just as sweet. For a moment they just stand there — she doesn't miss the way Regina's eyes sweep over her form— and then Regina is opening the door wider, ushering her in with an apologetic smile.

"That outfit is a bit risque to wear out in front of the children, wouldn't you say?" Regina says with a raised eyebrow. She can read her well enough, can see the way her eyes are drawn to her, and, well, it's not her fault she's sparked desire in Regina's eyes, and she's certainly not going to apologize.

"I could say the same of yours, little one." Mal counters, eyes wandering greedily over her body, thoughts of exposed flesh and the taste of her skin surrounding her. She indulges in the moment, revelling in the fact Regina seems to be letting her do so, and then…

"RAWRRR!"

A small, green colored object jumps into the atrium from the living room. The tail of the small beast wags, and the wings flutter in vain. A pity, they are only made of fabric, it seems, and though they tremble and shake, they aren't successful in lifting the monster off the ground.

The great beast bears his teeth, his claws raised above his head in a warrior's pose.

"Roland," Regina scolds, "that is not how we greet our guests."

"I'm a dragon!" Roland exclaims proudly, "just like you, Maleficent!"

"Ahh, but not today, my little dragon. Today I am a vampire." Maleficent parts ruby red lips to reveal two large, glistening fangs. Roland gasps, but there's no fear in his eyes, only wonder.

"Are those real?" he asks wildly, pointing up at her. Her _teeth,_ she reminds herself. Roland's much too young to ask such a question of her _other_ parts.

"They are for now. I used a bit of magic," Mal says, with a wink.

"That's not really in the spirit of the holiday…." Regina admonishes playfully. For a second she wonders if Regina's actually upset at the outfit, but a glance in her direction tells her she's anything but upset. Good then.

"REGINA!" a voice calls from upstairs. And then Robin's walking down in a...well…

He's wearing an odd little...skirt. It's metal, and there's sandals that lace up to mid thigh (she hates a man in sandals, mens toes are nothing she wishes to see, but on him it's not quite so offending) and he's bare chested (god, he has a nice chest, Regina had done well) and there's some sort of cape around him.

And well, he doesn't look very amused.

"I thought I was to be a warrior. Who can battle in this little armor? Is part of this bloody outfit missing?" he asks, and Regina, god bless her, giggles like a school child.

He sees Mal just then, and his face turns beet red. "Sorry, I didn't know you had already arrived," he says, and, oh would you look at that, his eyes fall over her curves like Regina's just did. She wonders if Regina notices, but then he's retreating back up the stairs, calling out "Regina, I appreciate the sentiment but I do think I have to be a bit more clothed, it's freezing outside."

"He should be part dragon," Mal muses, "A dragon is always hot."

Regina sinks her teeth into her bottom lip and suppresses a smile. Then she turns to the stairs and yells out "Robin, there's always the other costume. It's nice and warm."

Mal can faintly hear his groan. God, what a child.

"I like him without a shirt," she shrugs innocently, and Mal joins her in a hearty chuckle.

Regina excuses herself to get the rest of her costume on, leaving Mal to chat with a very curious, very excited Roland, and a slightly less peppy Henry.

When they come back down the stairs, Regina has a halo and feathered wings on, and Robin a dark suit and a scarlet red cape, two little horns sticking out from his sandy blonde hair.

"I thought we were supposed to be dressed as something we are not, little Angel," Mal teases. It catches her heart the way Regina blushes for a second.

"I'm sure most would say we are wearing each other's outfits" Regina explains, motioning to Robin's devilish outfit. "I can't wait to see the looks on the villagers faces. And I wonder who will be the first to comment on my saintly attire."

"Leroy," Mal says with a sigh, "for sure, Leroy."

When they leave, Roland asks her for tips on being a dragon, clinging to her while he babbles on excitedly, and she notices Robin does not so much as flinch when he reaches for her, or when she holds him.

It's almost disarming to be so trusted so quickly.

.::.

Trick-or-treating is… strange. For a former thief, the concept of openly asking for food or promising to trick those who won't hand it over seems like a recipe for disaster. But the tradition brings a sense of community, and he can't deny that Roland enjoys it.

Henry asks his mom if he could trick-or-treat with Violet and his other friends. Robin had held his breath, knowing such a request was hard on a mother like Regina, who never felt quite accepted and loved by Henry (never quite felt she _deserved_ the love to begin with). But Regina just nods, and stretches on tiptoes to kiss the top of his head over protest, and watched him run off. Robin places a comforting hand on the small of her back, rubbing lightly and attempting to communicate all the warmth and love he can into the simple act. She accepts the touch with a watery smile and a squeeze of his hand. He catches Mal looking at them as they walk (she is holding Roland's hand, telling him a story about her life as a dragon), but where he expects to see disgust or a possessive jealousy in her eyes, he only sees approval, perhaps a bit of respect.

When Regina had told him that Mal had taken an interest in this tradition and wanted to tag along, he was a bit confused. But now, seeing the way his son clings to her, and how she interacts with him, well, it makes sense. He shouldn't have been surprised; after all, the Evil Queen had a soft spot for children, why wouldn't her dragon friend have the same soft side?

He rather liked to focus on Maleficent's motherly side as much as possible, because that left less time to focus on her...other attributes.

Because, god, the woman is a temptress, dressed in a sinfully delicious deep red dress that catches and sparkles in the moonlight, hugging every last curve. The cut is low in the front, revealing a criminal amount of cleavage, and well, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit the thought of her with Regina wasn't running repeat in the back of his mind.

He should probably be jealous or threatened by Mal. After all, who would pick the likes of a common thief over…. all of her? She's powerful, and ungodly sexy, the way she moves, that sultry voice, bloody hell, her body….

 _Get it together, will you?_ A voice in his head says, snapping him back to reality.

Afterall, Regina is wearing a thin, white slip of a dress, looking far too sinful to be an angel. He stares at her, lets his mind wander and no. He does his best not to think of how she'd look being bitten and clawed by the vampire next to her. That's... just not appropriate.

"Thief?" Mal calls, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, Dragon?" He answers with a cheeky grin. Can't help himself.

"Your son wants to see me in dragon form some day. I told him its up to his papa, though, before I promise anything."

"Of course," Robin answers, all too easily. He knows Maleficent has control after years of being on and out of dragon form. Regina has told him as much. And he trusts Regina completely, especially when it comes to the safety of children.

Roland lets out a _whoop_ of excitement and runs excitedly to Regina to tell her the news.

"Not afraid I will set fire to him and gobble him up for dinner, are you?" Mal asks, lingering back and linking arms with Robin, letting Roland and Regina gain some distance ahead of them. She's so close to him, hips swaying, arm strong and tightly wrapped around his, her warmth radiating off her body.

She smells like something addictive, like opium and incense, and it's all too intoxicating when she's against him like this.

"No, the boy is much too small to satiate your appetite," Robin counters, his voice remaining steady, thank god, "Now if you were to offer to show _me_ your dragon form, well…"

"Well, you might just think I was taking my revenge for all you stole from my castle over the years?" Mal asks sharply. For a moment he wonders if there will be a fight over this issue, but a look into her eyes reveals she's merely playing with him.

"I'd be a tad suspicious of your intentions," he drawls, and the way she smiles, ducks her head, and pulls a strand of her hair behind her hair is reminiscent of Regina when she flirts... and it's then he realizes _this_ may be flirting.

Stop that, you idiot.

He looks forward to Regina, is about to call her name so he can get out of what is fixing to be an awkward situation. What is going on with Maleficent to cause her to be so mind-numbingly seductive? Is she baiting him, possibly? He feels his pulse race a bit, the feeling of doing something wrong, of being almost caught. He wants the safety of Regina, but Mal is holding tightly onto his forearm, her warm cheek touching his cold one as she presses her lips together.

Where is this going?

"While your son is occupied, may I ask you something sensitive?" she whispers into his ear. The voice isn't only hushed, it's softer in tone, a hint of vulnerability.

"You can ask me anything." He's tense with anticipation, is unsure whether to be scared or excited for what she's about to ask.

"Do you know how hurt she was?"

It's a stab to the heart, piercing and raw pain is revived at that moment, and he kills himself for the lustful thoughts consuming his mind mere milliseconds ago.

He shivers, and then turns to look Maleficent in the eyes. She's not as judgmental or hostile as he expects. No, she looks concerned, as if she was honestly wondering if he understood what Regina had went through.

"I don't doubt you've been through immeasurable pain," Maleficent continues, "Zelena will pay, one way or the other. But she was hurting, too, and she doesn't think she is allowed to talk about it, because you have suffered worse. Do you even know what you leaving twice did to her? A soulmate, fated to be with her, abandoning her twice for the mother of his child? And knowing that she will never, that she will never be a mother of your child, do you understand the pain?"

"Probably not," he concedes, voice laced with misery. "She doesn't like to speak of her own pain. But I'm trying to understand. And I'm trying to make her see how much she means to me."

Mal seems surprised at his answer, nods, but says nothing. Her eyes fix back on Regina, who is walking Roland up to the next house.

"If you hurt her anymore I really will light you on fire and eat you," she breathes into the night air, her voice nonchalant and sincere, as if she were promising to mail a letter, or a return a phone call.

"I would expect nothing less," Robin replies.

She smiles then, and he smiles back. Suddenly, a weight is lifted, and he thinks he understands her a bit more.

"I don't hate you as much as I expected, thief," Mal gives, and then she quickens her pace to catch up with Roland. She rings the bell to the next house so Roland can introduce another terrified villager to his dragon-turned-vampire friend.

.::.

Regina hangs back with Robin, squeezing his hand for assurance. "What were you two talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He winks at her, and it infuriates her both because winking is one of the few things he can do that she cannot, and because he's playing with her right now, and she's in no mood.

"Seriously, Robin."

"I'm getting to know your dear friend, Regina," he says playfully, "And I believe we are quite getting along."

"Really?" she asks, a bit meekish. She didn't know the two of them getting along would matter to her at all, until the moment she saw them speaking and pictured what it would be like to have them be friends, and how horrible it would to have them at war with one another.

"Truly. In fact she said she didn't hate me as much as she expected, which I take to be high praise."

Regina hums in agreement, and then both eyes are drawn to Maleficent walking Roland up to the next house.

"She so enjoys scaring people," Regina says, a smile on her face, "this holiday is perfect for her."

"She's wearing the wrong outfit if she's intended to give men a fright," Robin mutters. Regina shoots him a look, one eyebrow raised. "What? She's dressed in something quite... flattering. Am I not allowed to appreciate that you have good taste in women?" He asks in mock offense.

"You _can_ appreciate that…." Regina replies, "I'm just surprised. Though I guess you have a type."

"And what's my type?" Robin asks.

"Villains." Regina answers smoothly, "do you have a taste for darkness?"

"Maybe I just appreciate bold women with a wild side?" he asks, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip the infuriatingly sexy way he does. Regina rolls her eyes and does her best to look annoyed by his antics. But she's not annoyed, she's amused and he knows it, if the twinkle in his eye (still visible in the faint light of the street lights) is any indication,

"Daddy, the man in that house said Maleficent couldn't have any candy, and _she_ said she is a vampire and _I_ am a dragon so we could rip his throat out. And then he gave us a WHOLE BOWL OF CANDY!"

Regina sighs, turns back to Robin, who, to her surprise, is more amused than upset.

"I guess we'll have to supervise her more carefully, then?" He says with a smile. And oh yes, he'd love to do that, wouldn't he? But she's not jealous by his interest — not in the slightest. She's intrigued...a bit warm over the thought that her former lover and current lover seem interested in one another.

But that's not a thought to indulge in around children. Not when there's a scared member of the town thinking Maleficent has just threatened his life.

Regina snaps herself to reality and demands Mal hand over her bag of candy. Mal is looking more smug and self-satisfied than guilty, but you can't expect people to change overnight, can you?

Regina knocks on the door, set on returning the coerced candy, hiding her laughter at her best friend's antics.

This is a good night.

The rest of trick-or-treating goes smoothly. They stick together for the rest of the night, all three of them walking Roland to every house (to ensure that Mal doesn't terrorize the rest of the town with empty threats and sharp teeth, of course). Things seem... flirty at times, between the three of them. Roland is oblivious to the jokes, the way Mal ribs Robin, teases him for living in a forest like a hobo, and he teases her for living in a dark, huge palace all to herself ("I've heard of anti-social, but that's a bit extreme, is it not?"). She keeps waiting for one to take the teasing too far, to have to break up a fight.

It never happens. Instead she joins in, and jokes turn into sexual innuendos. She sees eyes wandering and she realizes, with a pulse of excitement and fear and an anticipation, that Robin and Maleficent appear _very_ into one another.

And this thrills her, fascinates her, has her wanting to see all the different ways they fit together.

.::.

After trick-or-treating hours are over, Mal carries a sleepy Roland to Mary Margaret and David's. Roland objects to being dropped off at first, but when he steps in, he finds Henry and Grace watching Ghostbusters. They are already in pajamas, eating popcorn and drinking hot cocoa, and suddenly Roland doesn't have much of a problem leaving his papa.

Without Roland as a dimple clad bumper, Regina anticipates a bit of an awkward moment between the three of them. But Mal is quick to break the silence.

"Well, thank you both for letting me experience… whatever that was." She turns to Robin, with one of those sincere, brilliant and vulnerable smiles Regina absolutely loves and adds, "your son... he's very cute and quite well-raised. He's welcome at my home anytime. But for now, I'll call it a night."

Her hands tremble the slightest bit, and he thinks it can't be from the cold, Mal is never cold. Dragon blood runs hot.

"There's a party at Granny's," Robin reminds her tentatively, but he seems to pick up on the shift in mood. Of course, he doesn't know why.

"Crowds and small spaces" Regina mutters, and she doesn't miss the warning glare that Mal shoots her. But, they are to be friends and she should learn Robin is to be trusted. "Dragons and small spaces and lots of people….do not go together."

"I'm usually fine, it's just…" Mal stops, heaves out a deep breath and turning a bit snippy, "well you did trap me in dragon form in a cave on my own for thirty years, Regina, I got used to space and solitude. I think I'm doing quite well."

"You are," Regina soothes, worrying this may turn into an argument, "but I don't see the harm in at least testing it out. It's still early, not many people will be there…"

Maleficent wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "I'm not in the mood to bump elbows with peasants, Regina. At least not sober."

"Well," Robin starts, "there's a stocked bar at Regina's house, and at her office…" He pauses, until Mal elegantly arches an eyebrow, then adds, "it seems like a comfortable solution, yeah? Unless three people make a crowd, of course."

"No, no, the two of you are fine," Mal muses, "but only a few drinks. Then I'm off, and you two get to your party. Those are my terms. Is that acceptable?"

Of course it is.

.::.

Regina is of the opinion there is a perfect drink for every situation, every mood.

But for this night, she can't quite place the perfect drink to mix. What will calm the nerves of a slightly claustrophobic dragon while still keeping the mood light between an ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend?

She won't overthink it. She opts for whiskey, already in her crystal decanter, and pours three generous glasses.

"Straight whiskey?" Mal says with a raised eyebrow, "we're not playing around, are we?"

She's changed, poofed herself out of her long dress and corset, saying something about being more comfortable, but the dress she has on now hardly looks comfortable, it's tight and leather and short, looks positively sinful on her. Frankly, she looks like she's in the mood for games tonight.

Regina leaves the decanter on the coffee table. "Actually..." she drawls, crouching on the floor with her knees tucked behind her, "I was thinking we could do exactly that. Play a game, that is."

"If it involves liquor, I'm interested," Mal says, taking a sip.

" _Our_ game," Regina explains, her eyes never leaving Mal's, searching out whether this is okay. It's an _intimate_ game afterall.

Mal smiles broadly, thankfully. "You sure he's up for it?" Mal asks, looking back at him and trying to stifle a giggle.

Regina shrugs.

"I can assure you ladies I can handle any sort of drinking game there is. I lived with a camp full of men for quite some time, I doubt there's one I've not played."

"You haven't played this one." Regina conjures a crystal that sits in the middle of the coffee table. "This is a lie detector. When you lie, it will glow red. When you tell the truth, it glows blue."

The crystal glows blue.

"We go around the room and ask each other questions. Personal ones. If you tell the truth, the other two of us will drink. If there's a lie, the liar has to finish his drink and then finish what is in ours."

"How do you win?" Robin asks, and no, he doesn't get it, does he.

"These are _personal_ questions," Regina explains, "as personal as you can get."

"Whoever wins is the last person standing," Mal adds, "this game is vicious. Your liver best be in working order. You're about to give it some exercise."

"Mm, no, I'll be alright. I live by a code, after all," he snarks, "I have no secrets."

"You'd be surprised." Mal rolls her eyes.

"Now, we like to warm up to the harder questions. There are things none of us like to discuss. So for round one, there are off limits topics. Mal, what would you like us to avoid?"

There's a moment of vulnerability before her eyes, and then she coughs and says, "My daughter. And you, Regina?"

Regina fights the impulse for her face to fall, for it to contort into that childish position. Mal, of course, already knows what is always off limits for this first round. "Anything involving the king and my marriage to him," she says, her body fights the instinct to tremble, her neck fights to stay straight, she won't look weak, won't ruin the mood, not now. "Robin?"

Robin's demeanor has shifted, it seems, he's no longer in this cocky, teasing ball of testosterone. He's recognized the severity of the mood. "Zelena." he says, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Drinking before the game even begins. A rookie mistake." Mal snarks.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Regina thinks. That whole thing is still…. a mess. And Mal doesn't coddle, won't spare delving into it later.

"Alright, I'll go first." Mal says with a smile. "Regina, are you in love with Robin?"

She nearly spits out her whiskey. Well things are starting out bold.

He knows she does, they've said as much, but it's a bit scarier with a lie detector there isn't it?

"Yes," she says. He doesn't even bother looking at the crystal, but her eyes and Mal's drift to it, watch it blink blue.

Mal toasts her glass to Robin, he raises it back, and they take a sip.

It's Regina's turn. She and Mal have played this game enough to know very intimate details of one another. But _Robin,_ on the other hand, doesn't know much at all.

"Tell me about the first man you ever loved." Regina says smoothly.

Mal sighs, turning her attention to Robin. Regina knows, of course. "Fine. He was strong, and he was brave. He was a knight. I loved him, but he did not return that love. He said he lived by a code of honor, that his honor would prevent him from ever falling to the likes of me. But then the honorable man fell in love with a married queen and whisked her away out of her own kingdom. So I guess he was a bit of a liar or a hypocrite. Perhaps both"

The crystal glows blue.

But Robin knows who she's been speaking about, you can tell from his face. "Lancelot? Truly?"

"The crystal does not lie," Maleficent says just above a whisper, "it was a long time ago," she waves her hand, "He broke my heart. But that's besides the point. What happens in Camelot should stay in Camelot."

Regina snorts into her glass.

"What?" Mal asks defensively.

"That phrase, in the modern world, is quite common." Regina explains about Las Vegas and the land of sin. Maleficent thinks the comparison between Vegas and Camelot is oddly fitting.

"Your turn, Robin." Regina says with a smile, toasting her glass to him.

He looks between the two of them, and in an instant, Regina is feeling vulnerable. There is much between them left unsaid, after all.

But he turns his attention to Maleficent.

"Who was the first _woman_ you loved?"

Regina doesn't know the answer to this question, oddly. She's asked about the first woman she's ever fucked, first woman she's ever kissed, first woman who has ever seen her dragon form... but love, well love was one of those topics they never got into much.

Maleficent looks slightly vulnerable, a bit uncomfortable, and more than a few seconds of silence go by before she speaks. "I had many female lovers," she gives, "many more than men."

The crystal glows blue.

"That's not quite answering the question though," Robin points out.

Maleficent sighs. "I don't — I just… this question is boring," she groans. "It's just copying Regina's," She sounds like a petulant child, and it seems to truly amuse Robin. But for some reason it has Regina on edge. It's a question she doesn't quite know the answer to.

"You can always forfeit," Robin suggests, a sly smile on his face.

"Not a chance," Mal says with some renewed vigor. And then, "Fine. She was a young thing when I met her, eager, feisty... completely inexperienced in magic and… other matters. But she is brave, bold, beautiful... and looked at me as if I was everything."

"Who," Robin asks, but his voice is softer. Regina wonders if he expected this. She didn't quite expect it herself. She knew Mal loved her — they never said the words, never were in the right place, mentally, to admit it to one another. But she knew, in her heart, that there was unspoken love between them But Regina never would have guessed she would be the _first woman_ Mal, with her years of experience, had ever loved.

"You know who I'm talking about," Mal answers. And the crystal glows blue, mocking them and their pathetic attempts to dance around the topic.

"Regina," Robin says just above a whisper.

"The crystal does not lie," Mal repeats. "Now drink, you two. You're going to want to be good and drunk for my questions."

Mal looks at Robin, slants her eyes just so, "Does it bother you that Regina slaughtered villages and even very nearly killed your own wife?"

Shit.

But Robin is unphased. It seems he expected this question, because he hardly reacts to it at all. "No," he says, and it's the surprise of her life when she sees the crystal turn blue. But how could it not? "The fact that she's changed this much is part of the reason I fell so deep so fast. In love, I mean. And regarding Marian, that probably should bother me, but it doesn't. I can't explain why not."

It still glows blue.

Mal raises her glass to Regina, and they clink glasses awkwardly and drink, Regina's mouth still agape.

But it's her turn now. No time to dwell on questions that neither Mal nor Robin can answer, questions like _why did fate, after years of being cruel, finally give her something so good, and so pure?_ Questions like _did she truly deserve this second chance?_

She puts those thoughts out of her mind and tries to lighten the mood, just a bit. "Mal, tell me how you lost your virginity."

Mals lips curve into a smile. "Well _that_ is a story…"

The game continues, overall keeping a more playful mood. Some questions do get intense (Mal asks Regina what her biggest regret is, Robin asks Mal about Briar Rose, Regina asks Robin if he still wishes for Marian), but they seem to connect, the three of them, and answers are accepted without judgment. No one has lied, and everyone is more than a bit buzzed. Robin has shifted from the far chair to the couch next to Mal — he moved there to refill his glass and never moved back. Regina is still on the floor next to the couch, enjoying the two of them. They've been teasing each other all night, light jokes that have turned into innocent flirting, and it's all very _interesting_ to her...seeing the two of them together.

"My turn," Mal slurs, her eyes turning wild and excited. "Regina. Do you still fantasize about me?"

Regina's cheeks heat, and god, she hopes that didn't translate into a blush. "I don't know what…" she pauses, realizing if she finishes her sentence she will be caught in a lie. She knows exactly what Mal is asking. So instead she rephrases. "Be more specific."

She expects Mal to let her off the hook and ask if she still thinks about their time together. Something easy like that. But Mal is in no mood for modesty.

"When was the last time you touched yourself imagining it was me?" Mal asks, her eyes locked with Regina's.

It's a mortifying question, especially to answer in front of both of them. For a second she considers lying — swallowing the drinks left in everyone's hand would be nothing compared to the humiliation of speaking of quiet moments alone with herself. But they would _know_ she lied and that's just as humiliating.

She won't let them see her embarrassment. Looks up at them completely unafraid as she admits, "Last week, after the town meeting. But... We weren't alone." She locks eyes with Robin and tries her best to wink.

Robin and Mal both look at the crystal with wide eyes as it glows blue.

"You thought about the two of us _together?"_ Mal asks incredulously.

"It's my turn for questions," Regina reminds. "But... yes, for the record, I did."

"I want to know more," Mal implores, "what were we —"

"My turn, Mal." Regina stares into her former lover's eyes, making sure the question on her lips won't upset her and ruin their fun. It won't, she thinks, Mal can handle it. "Have you ever had sexual thoughts about _Robin?"_

She grimaces. "Only tonight, in passing." Mal says flippantly. But for the first time the crystal turns red.

"First lie!" Regina declares, and then, holding her drink up, she teases, "Drink every last drop."

And well, that sounded a lot more sexual than she had intended.

Mal mutters something about the crystal clearly being broken but downs their drinks. Regina stares at her pointedly, unwilling to let it go.

"Perhaps the thought crossed my mind before this evening. When you, uh, well, you two were being a bit bold in public."

"When was this?" Robin asks. He's put forth his best effort to not make a big deal out of this but it's clear he's more than interested.

"After you two got back from New York you got a little... handsy? Behind Granny's. And Regina seemed to be enjoying herself and perhaps the image of you both stuck with me." When Mal sees the smile on his face her tone goes low, "Don't flatter yourself, thief. The number of people I've fantasized with would hardly make an exclusive list."

"Consider me un-flattered," Robin says with a smirk. "Now I believe it's _my_ turn." Mal groans, expecting him to question her, but he shakes his head, "I think you could use a break from the inquisition. Regina, what happened in this fantasy of yours?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "Are we still on this? Come on, I can't be asked and re-asked what is essentially the same question."

"Enough stalling. Answer the question." Robin sasses winking at her.

"I'd like to know, as well," Mal says through slanted eyes, her head cocking, "Come on, little one, tell us all your dirty secrets."

Regina shrugs. "Just all of us having sex. I'm not sure what you're asking."

"Oh, I think what Robin is asking is, were Robin and I fucking, or were we just... there for you?" Mal asks.

There's no point in lying. If her cheeks didn't flush red and give her away, the crystal would, anyway. "Oh, there was an even exchange of sexual favors between the three of us."

Mal smiles and swallows the last bit of whiskey from her drink.

"My turn," Mal says. And then Mal moves on top of Robin, straddling his lap, facing him. Robin's more than a bit inebriated, and he laughs at her boldness, hands flat on the couch, not touching, eyes jumping to Regina's, trying desperately to ensure she's not hurt by this new arrangement. Mal lets out a soft little sigh before wrapping her arms around his neck, and he looks up at her in that moment, and she catches the lust in his eyes.

"Regina…" Mal coos, her eyes on Robin's, "what are you thinking about _right now_?"

Regina chuckles warmly, watching Mal scrape fingernails through Robin's hair.

"I'm thinking about how good you look," she says just above a whisper, and because Robin seems the slightest bit tentative (it's sensitive, between them, the wound Zelena left in both of them is fresh, and she's not surprised that another woman touching him — even _her_ woman — confuses him), "How much I like you both, and — Robin, how are you feeling?"

"No, that's cheating, finish telling us everything that is on your mind first before taking your turn." Mal's voice is strong and stern but she's currently rocking her hips ever so slightly into Robin's lap.

"She's right," Robin husks, that teasing smirk lighting up his face, wiping away some of the uncertainty from before. Well, fine, he doesn't seem that terribly upset right now….

"I'm thinking about the two of you with me, in bed. I want to taste you again, Mal, while you touch him, and kiss him, and—"

Robin lets out the slightest moan, and then Mal is on him, capturing his lips in a warm kiss. It strikes Regina as intimate. Soft and slow and sweet. It's... not how she pictured Mal would be with Robin, all gentle and emotional instead of rough and wild, but it's actually so much _better,_ so much more... interesting.

"You two are beautiful," she murmurs. And when Mal breaks the kiss, they look over to her, for direction. And she _has_ to, cannot continue without asking, not with everything that happened with Zelena, because this has to be his choice. "Robin, what are you thinking?" She tenses, holds her breath, hopes she hasn't sufficiently spoiled the mood. She's afraid to look at him directly, and is unspeakably grateful to hear a deep chuckle from him.

"The gentleman in me would say the majority of my thoughts are not befitting to speak of in front of ladies," he says, eyes gone playful, that silly little smirk on his face, teeth catching his tongue.

"You're not a gentleman, you're a thief who sleeps on a bed of pine needles and bathes in the river," Mal reminds him, "and luckily for you, we're not ladies. I'm a dragon. She's a queen. Continue."

He laughs, somewhat nervously. "I've hurt you," he says, to Regina, it's a shockingly honest confession, and it's _true,_ technically, but it's not his fault, and has nothing to do with this, and it kills her he sees his violation in that way, "I don't want to hurt you again, and if this, as amazing and... stimulating as it appears to be, if _this_ in any way jeopardizes _us,_ then I don't want it."

The crystal blinks blue. And Regina's not sure whether to laugh or cry. Luckily Mal cuts in with a dry laugh and a roll of the eyes, muttering something. Regina catches the words _lovesick fool_ and _so dramatic,_ but she can tell it's just Mal trying to underscore the seriousness of the night. Mal's aware of what happened, has already offered to roast Zelena for them both, and while Zelena is her sister, and deserves her second chance, the offer still struck Regina as quite generous, and touched her in a way that an offer to commit homicide probably shouldn't.

"It wasn't _you_ that hurt me," she reminds him, "and I want you both, badly."

He nods, and mutters a _Me, too,_ and she's surprised how the simple words electrify her, set her on fire, have her pulsing in need for something she didn't ever quite let herself believe she'd ever have.

But he still looks uncertain, he's still hesitating, and Mal is reading him well enough to know he's not entirely comfortable. So she rises from her spot on his lap and steps over to where Regina is seated on the floor, holding her hand out and whispering _Come here, gorgeous._ Regina takes her hand and stands up, Mal loops her arms around her waist, a devilish smile on her face, and then lowers her chin until her mouth is aligned with Regina's. Regina closes the distance between the two of them.

It's tentative at first, as they rediscover each other. Mal's lips are soft and warm and wonderful. When Regina's lips part, Mal's stay with hers, and then her tongue sneaks out shyly to rediscover the woman she has dreamt of for so long but hasn't had like this in ages.

Oh, the chemistry is still there. Kissing Maleficent makes her almost dizzy, mind swirling with memories and fantasies of what tonight could be.

Hands start to wander, Regina's hand moves underneath the tight leather of her dress to palm at Mal's ass, and that's when Robin and Mal both let out a heavy sigh in unison, and the sound they make together sends her into overdrive. She steals a glance at Robin, and is pleased to find him with hooded, dark eyes, looking like he more than enjoys the view.

"Come sit," Mal says, motioning to the spot on the couch next to Robin. A part of Regina wants to refuse just for the sake of refusing orders, but, well, Mal has always been a bit bossy in the bedroom and she quite likes it. She can indulge her a bit.

So she rolls her eyes a bit, and then sits next to Robin. She's barely taken a seat when he has a hand on her cheek, and guides her into a passionate, sloppy kiss. Regina smiles at him, hoping she is conveying how grateful she is for everything he is to her, everything he is willing to experience and try, every little ounce of faith he places in her.

Mal stands over Regina, smiling as she places a firm hand on her thigh. She draws her hand up, under the thin fabric of her white dress. Regina closes her eyes and breathes out slowly. and then Mal repositions her leg, moves it so her legs are open, and a knee touches against Robin's.

Mal takes a seat then, straddling one of Regina's legs and one of Robins. She's facing them both and looking quite proud of herself.

"Beautiful," Mal murmurs, letting her eyes wander shamelessly over them.

Regina moves to kiss her neck, and she bucks her hips at the gentle, wet kisses as they are planted on her. Mal's knee is between her legs, touching her, and she can't help but rock against it, letting out a little sigh when she's able to find how to move just right.

Regina feels Robin's hand move around her back, rubbing, maybe encouraging… god, for a second she remembers the look on his face when she kissed Mal, how badly he wanted it, how turned on and riled up he had looked, and at that moment she just wants to magic all their clothes off and fuck. Hard.

Mal let's out a moan, and it's then that Regina notices Robin has been caressing her with his free hand running up and down her beautiful, long arms, following her collarbone, and dipping down to her breasts, which are... very much on display in this particular outfit. Regina watches as Mal's hand finds its way down, between Robin's legs, and he lets out a sound - a bit relieved a bit desperate, when her hand rubs over where he's throbbing and hard... and then she wonders how long he's been aroused through their game, if it's even half as long as she has been, he's got to be aching by now.

She claims Mal's lips then, kissing her fiercely, and Mal lets out a little _Mmm!_ In half surprise, half pleasure.

She's rocking into them, trying to find friction against both of their legs, but it's not exactly working. So Regina moves her hand, cupping around Mal's sex, letting her rock steady and hard into her hand as her thumb finds her clit and rubs over the her panties. Regina can feel the hot dampness of the scrap of silk between her legs, a sign she's more than ready for where this is headed.

She feels Robin's arm slip around her, diving a hand down her dress and lifting her breasts out. He strokes a nipple with his thumb, then twists it between his fingers, and it's sharp, electric pleasure that strums through her, shooting straight to her clit and causing her to moan into Mal's mouth.

Her hands reach the zipper of Mal's dress, and she tugs at it hard. It gives a little, but the fabric is thick, the zipper stiff, and doesn't give easily. She groans, and flicks her wrist, magic unzipping her fully.

Mal breaks the kiss and breaks into a deep chuckle that sounds more erotic than it probably should. It has Regina rubbing herself against her knee a bit more desperately, not just seeking pleasure but seeking release now.

"Regina," she moans, rocking into her fingers, all breathy sighs and slow spoken ecstasy, "I didn't spend all this time working you up to have you come on my knee."

Regina snorts, cannot help it, it's terribly unsexy, but she does, she snorts, in the middle of a heavy threeway. But the look Mal gives her is nothing short of adoring, and Robin's hand leaves her cleavage to shift to her back, rubbing encouragingly. She can be herself around them, she realizes.

"How do you want to make me come?" She asks, emboldened. Robin groans at the sound, and she sees Mal even looks caught off guard, for a moment, and she declares herself the silent victor in this exchange.

But then Mal shuffles off from their laps, stands, and shimmies out of her dress.

She's wearing a bra that leaves little to the imagination, all thin, delicate scraps of transparent black lace, with a thong to match.

She's walking away before Regina can stop her, whispering "bed" underneath her breath, making a beeline for the stairs.

"After you," Robin says in _that_ voice, that voice that makes her melt from the inside out, makes her body over sensitive and tingly and warm.

She loves it.

"I love you," she responds, voice breaking and betraying her, conveying the emotion of the words. She isn't saying it for his benefit, he knows it for sure now. The crystal doesn't lie. But she wants to say it, wants to watch that look in his eyes when he hears it.

She loves how much he appreciates her love, how he never takes it for granted, always considers himself fortunate to be loved by her.

And that's not something to be taken lightly, she's committed unspeakable atrocities, she's tortured and slaughtered and damn near hunted him over the years.

And yet when she says she loves him, he acts like he's the luckiest man on earth, kisses her hand with reverence, and tells her he loves her, too.

.::.

The second she enters the door of the bedroom, Mal grabs her by the arm and devours her, kissing and sucking and biting as she rids her of her dress. Underneath is new lingerie. A peachy, nude color, fitting for under white fabric, but the bra does its job well, lifts and separates her tits the way those Evil Queen corsets did, but only far, far more comfortable. It's all lace and silk, and maybe something magic that has her feeling oddly free and uninhibited.

She had looked forward to Robin peeling off her dress and finding the set on, but hadn't quite been prepared for Mal to do it. Mal's eyes rake over her, her eyes are hungry and wild, the way Regina has only seen them in the middle of sex.

"This world does well with this," she murmurs, a finger hooking under the strap of her bra and tugging at the fabric slowly. "I like this on you." She turns to Robin and tosses him a sly smile. "Do you like the underthings of this world?"

"Yes," Robin replies, swallowing heavily.

"And this, what she wears, is it your favorite?"

"It's new. I haven't seen it yet." Robin stares at her lovingly, "but it may be my favorite, now..."

"Meant to be a surprise," Regina attempts to keep her voice steady, but Mal is wandering hands over her curves, her eyes almost predatory, and it's building the anticipation to almost intolerable measures, her skin hot and flushed by her touch.

"Ah but I always prefered the outfits you wore as a queen, those corsets, uncomfortable and taxing to remove as they might be, were quite tantalizing." Mal presses a kiss to that spot just above her collarbone, the spot that always makes Regina shiver. "I know Robin enjoyed them back then."

"God, yes," Robin confirms, "so sexy."

It's funny to think of Robin lusting over her, then. When she was the woman who hunted and killed his friends. She raises an eyebrow at him, amused. And then something catches her eye and makes her frown.

"You're fully clothed, Robin," Regina points out, "that's not fair."

She leaves Mal's warm arms in favor of Robin's, and makes quick work of the buttons of his black shirt, pausing between each button to kiss each inch of newly exposed flesh. When the last button is undone, she drags the fabric off his body, and damn near shivers when she hears the sound Maleficent makes.

"You're right. I like him better without a shirt, too," Mal says casually, and Robin chuckles, an eyebrow raised at Regina questioningly. She shrugs unapologetically, and tugs at the waist of his pants. "These should come off."

"Queen's orders?" He asks cheekily, and Regina tries not to look amused, nodding her head with all the authority she can muster.

He's already removed socks and shoes downstairs, so he removes the pants in one straight motion. Regina grabs him through his boxers, giving him a long, slow stroke and kissing him. She feels Mal's mouth, warm and wet, on her shoulder, and then Mal sweeps her hair back and kisses the back of her neck.

"I don't tell you often enough how... heavenly you look," she mutters as she looks him over, pleased as ever. It's unusually bold, but she's had a bit to drink, and there's Mal to spur her on a bit, and he's _hers,_ after all, her man to love and share and do what she pleases with, and it's all very empowering, giving voice to her feelings on him. She was always so careful to hide that desire from men, to not let them know she wanted or needed anything from them. But Robin is different, and that's why tonight works.

Mal spins Regina around, almost possessively, away from Robin, and kisses her deeply, her hands wander and then settle on her ass, grabbing and kneading her greedily. "I want to taste you again," she moans into her mouth, barely separating from the kiss, "want you to come on my tongue again, while _he_ watches. Would you like that?"

This foreplay is torturous. She can't wait to get someone between her thighs - the subtle ache has turned to a throbbing need. So she nods her head, and Mal smiles and kisses her again, her hands finding the clasp of her bra and unfastening it.

"As much as I love this, it doesn't compare to what's underneath," she mumbles into her skin, pausing to admire her breasts, and then —- finally — her hands drift to them, thumbs strumming her nipples in _that_ way. The touch is unique to Mal, something that cannot be easily replicated, and it has never failed to light Regina up, nerve endings buzzing, the sensation sending a sizzling current through her.

Regina follows the movement, ridding Mal of her bra quickly, her hands flying to her breasts, gorgeous, perfect breasts she's missed. Mal lets out a little gasp at the feel of her hands, and she wants more, so she moves quickly between her legs, rubbing a hand against her, loving the way she grinds into her hand, seeking that good friction. She's wet, so wet, the scrap of fabric between her thighs does nothing to hide that, and suddenly the memories of drinking in Mal's wetness surround her, and she cannot help but moan.

Regina feels Robin behind her then, his hands on her hips, fingers hooking underneath her panties and pulling them down. He's slow and sweet, lets the fabric skim past her legs as he drops them down to her feet while Mal continues her attentions to her breasts, dropping her mouth to cover a nipple while her hand continues to wake the other.

Regina toes out of her panties and squirms a bit. She's gone hyper sensitive, and she is wet, so wet, needs to be touched badly. It's been enough teasing all night.

As if reading her mind, Robin's hand finds it away around her, fingers slipping between her folds. When he makes contact with her clit, the feeling of relief mixes with the sharp punch of pleasure, and she throws her head back against Robin's chest and lets out a _Yesssssss!_

Maleficent hums. She's still rocking against Regina's hand, her mouth on her nipple, her teeth catching just a bit, and that's what Regina likes, just the slightest edge of pain to make everything _more_. The two of them are completely focusing on her, and she feels loved and cherished. She didn't know how much it would mean, feeling so important and loved, but there's been so much happening these last few months, it just feels… wonderful to have two people caring for her, giving her pleasure, and- _ohh!_

Robin slips two fingers inside her, and it's heaven. He can't get very deep from this angle, but it's hitting just right, and his palm is pressing up against her clit, and she's pretty far gone already — a night of flirting and teasing has amounted to serious foreplay — she can feel her release building inside her, steadily climbing already.

Mal shifts to kiss her then, both her hands continuing to work on stiffened nipples as she swallows her moans and sighs. The kiss is hungry and passionate, also serving as a reminder of how skilled Mal is with her tongue. She feels her legs turning to jello, losing her ability to stand, but Robin has her, the hand not inside her looped around her waist, holding her against him. He's hard against her ass, and somehow the reminder of how bad he wants her sends everything into overdrive.

He's pumping faster now, and she's thrusting her hips into his hand, almost certain she's going to come soon, to fall apart between the best lovers she has ever had…

One of Mal's hands leaves her breast and darts down to Robin's. She stills him, and draws him out. Regina lets out a frustrated groan and drags her own hand back to Robin's. This will be a fight, because she'll be damned if Maleficent is going to deny her an orgasm right now…

But Mal is fast and Regina is still a bit punch drunk from being so close to the edge, Mal has Robin's hand in hers quickly, and draws it up to her mouth, sucking on the fingers seductively.

And that image is one Regina will carry with her for quite some time.

Robin gasps, and Regina feels him jut his hips against hers, grinding into her ass as Mal licks his fingers clean. Regina can relate, Mal is very good with her tongue, after all. It's enough to make a lesser man explode in his pants.

"You taste so good on him," Mal says with a seductive sigh, "now I want to finish you with my tongue. Lay down, little one."

She turns to Robin, it's a bit of thievery, Mal's taking of her orgasm away from him - right when he had it in his own damn hand (as an expert in the field of theft, she's not sure whether he would be impressed or terribly embarrassed by this), but it doesn't seem to bother him at all. Instead, his eyes are dark and hooded, he wets his lips and bites Regina's ear, whispering, _I want to watch her make you come._

She follows orders yet again, and Robin joins her, lays next to her, as Mal situates herself between her legs. They've switched places, and now Robin is kissing her, rubbing hands over shoulders and arms as Mal plants kisses up her leg.

Her legs twitch, hips begin to rock, and she lets out a frustrated sigh that Robin quickly swallows into a kiss.

Mal swipes her tongue slowly through her folds and lets out a satisfied sigh. She dips her tongue deeper inside, and she swirls and laps against her, her tongue moving in that familiar way that could leave her desperate and needy, that could reduce to a begging, panting mess. It builds her ache, builds the pleasure, but she won't reach that peak, won't jump off the edge without feeling something on her clit, and there were times, so many times, when Mal would leave that area untouched for a torturous amount of time.

Her fingers run through Mal's soft hair, beautiful, silken, and thick, and she grips her tightly, letting out a whimper when a particular stroke of her tongue builds her ache into something almost intolerable.

"Please, Mal!" she groans, arching her back with such force her entire body nearly lifts from the bed.

Mal pauses, draws back from her sex to stare up at her, "Tell me what you want," she whispers, swirling a tongue over her clit, the direct attention making Regina spasm. She keeps it up, tongue laving against her aching clit, and god she's so damn close, this will work, this will do it it, this will —

"Regina," Mal says, "tell me what you want."

She groans throwing her head back, and Robin chuckles, murmuring _So cute when you're turned on_. He dips down to kiss her neck while his fingers twist at her nipples.

"I want you to — oh god, Robin — I want you to make me come, Mal, with your tongue, please and…"

Mal lets out a soft little sound. She's trying to be unaffected, trying to stay in charge, but this is working her up too, and the thought thrills Regina even more.

Mal sucks and licks at her clit then, thank god, two long, slender fingers crooking up inside her the way she loves, and it's absolutely perfect.

"Don't stop," she begs, because if someone stops again — anyone — she's going to absolutely cry.

But she doesn't, Mal swirls her tongue against her clit as her fingers work inside her, and she feels everything building, she feels dizzy as the feeling inflates from deep within, and everything goes warm, tingles and sends shivers through her, and her head is spinning from being touched by two mouths and four skilled hands and it's just…

"It's good, it's so good, it's so good, I need to…"

The dam breaks, and she feels everything bubble over as she spills out a string of curses, murmuring how _good_ they both are making her feel, and she feels herself spasming against those fingers, her hips buck into Mal's face, and she feels Robin shift his hands down to her hips, holding them steady so she doesn't lose the moment, so she can ride out the orgasm without losing the feel of Mal's mouth on her.

Slowly, the spasms fade into tremors, little quakes, the zings of pleasure become less white hot, begin to dull just a bit, and her body is humming in the afterglow.

"That was…."

"Beautiful," Robin finishes, kissing her brow.

Mal crawls up her form, but she's surprised to see her reach Robin, kissing him deeply.

"She tastes good on you, too," he pants as he breaks the kiss. He sounds a bit desperate, a bit needy, and of course, Regina's the only one who's had anyone touching her. She reaches a hand down to Robin, grabs and gives him a stroke. He moans, whispers _Feels good_ and thrusts a bit into her hand.

Mal's perched on two knees at the foot of the bed, and Robin's hand wedges between them, rubbing at the apex of her thighs, and he groans at the feel of her. "So fucking wet," he pants, fingers slipping underneath the thin strip of silk and lace, dipping fingers in her wetness and then drawing upwards, and she sighs softly, closes her eyes and moves against him.

"Come here," he says to Mal, motioning for her to lie down on the bed. "You deserve to be seen to," he whispers in that husky voice that Regina loves.

"So do you," Regina reminds, her hand still stroking his cock. It's twitching, just a bit, and she can tell he's closer than he wants to be. She thinks she could use magic to prevent him from worrying about orgasming too quickly (or she could erase his need for a refractory period at all), but Robin has never been one for magic, and well, magic in the bedroom would have to be a conversation to be had another time.

"Well, he does need to be seen too, doesn't he?" Mal hums, and it's only then Regina realizes she's been watching her hand, watching his cock pump in and out, watching how desperate he is for... something.

"Why don't _you_ lay down and — mm— let me take care of you," she orders. She's still quite affected by what he's doing to her with his hand, but Mal has always been about control, likes to give, likes the power in being able to reduce someone to a stuttering mess, so she's fighting the aching between her legs now, trying to focus on making Robin fall apart.

"I- " he looks to Regina, a bit unsure, but she nods. It's okay, more than okay. But she must have misunderstood, he was looking at her for approval to speak his mind, and now he finishes his sentence. "I want to taste you," he says, looking at her, swallowing heavy, "you're so fuckiing soaked, and warm, I want—"

"And you think you're up to the — mmm — task?"

"Ask Regina," he says smugly.

Regina's cheeks flush as Mal's eyes wander to his. "He's very good," Regina concedes, "with tongue, especially with fingers."

Mal seems to contemplate, and then pushes him down on the bed. Regina loses her hold on Robin's cock, and looks at Mal in mock anger. She just took away her toy, after all.

"I get to taste you first," Mal says, and it's almost raptorial the way she slides down his body, situates herself between his thighs, and takes his cock in her mouth.

Robin's taken back a bit (in truth, it's been awhile since he's had _this_ ) and yells out a _Fuccckkk!_ that almost sends a twinge of jealousy through Regina, but she knows better. He loves her mouth, has complimented it repeatedly, assured her that she is the best he's ever had in that regard. So there's no need for any insecurity, watching the way he's enjoying Mal now.

It's fitting, though, that he'd get this from her since Mal is the only reason Regina _can_ take him in her mouth at all. Once, in her early days as Queen Regina revealed how much she hated performing this task on Leopold. She hated it, the feeling of being a slave to _his_ pleasure, to gag and feel as if she was drowning, to feel powerless.. But Mal was adamant that _this_ was an area where a woman has complete control — where you literally hold a man's whole world in your mouth and hands, amidst the sharpness of teeth and the claws of fingers. One wrong move by the man, and all you had to do to bring them to their knees was to clench teeth and press fingernails into flesh. It was a position of power, not vulnerability. It's something Mal _loves._

"Fuck — slow down, please, I beg you," Robin's hand rubs up and down his face, eyes closed tightly, jaw clenched.. He won't last long, Regina thinks.

"I can let you come as much as you want tonight," Regina purrs into his ear, nibbling it a bit, "would you like that, like to come in her mouth, and then come again, and again, as much as you like?"

He whines a response, and she's sure he's about to say yes, is ready to flick her wrist when he whines, "No wait, not — not this time. I want this to be all me, please."

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes. Dumb male pride.

Mal releases his cock with a smack of her lips, her eyes looking into Regina's, "His balls are so tight, his cock is so hard, feel it."

Regina's hand smoothes over the now wet shaft, and the poor man is really losing it now, can only look at them both looking at his cock before he throws his head back and shuts his eyes again.

Regina smiles devilishly. "I believe you said you would let him taste you. He quite likes when you sit on top of him," she suggests.

Mal loves that position too, loves it. It suits her, gives her the control she craves while also allowing someone else to please her.

"And you?" she asks, as she wiggles out of her panties. but Mal already knows where this is going, she knows Regina, knows she's already worked up again, from the way she's rubbing Robin's cock and staring at it intently.

"I want _this_ inside me," she says to her, and then shoots Robin a look, "if that's acceptable, of course,"

"It's more than bloody acceptable; it's fucking ecstasy," Robin groans.

Regina lets Mal get situated first. She positions herself so she's able to look down Robin's body, so she'll have a view of Regina.

She lowers herself over Robin and then her eyes flutter shut, and she lets out a low _Ohhhhh._ She looks beautiful, a bit caught by surprise, and she begins to rock against him.

"Mmmfmm — I — this — needed this," she whimpers as she reaches a steady rhythm against his lips, sighing as she slides back and forth, "feels so good, Regina, he feels so good,"

Regina just takes a moment to watch them, watch Robin slowly fuck the need for control out of Mal, until she's pantings and moaning about his tongue.

It's incredibly arousing, and she can't help but toy with herself she's wet, so wet, especially for someone who just climaxed not too long ago, her clit is already swollen, and she's more than ready for another orgasm.

Mal cries out In a voice that sounds closer to begging than ordering "Regina... fuck him, I want to watch, I'm close, want to see it…"

And she wanted to wait, wanted to wait longer, because Robin's close — so close, but she can't resist Mal when she's in _that_ state. She watches Robin wedge a hand between Mal's thighs, and good, he's going to use his fingers, this should help, maybe this will work…

"God, your fingers," Mal groans as two fingers sink inside her, pumping erratically as his tongue continues its assault against her clit, her body rocking more vigorously against him, and that's it, that's enough, Regina can't resist him anymore.

She straddles him, taking his cock in her hand and guiding him into her warm wetness. She hears him moaning into Mal's sex, feels him thrusting his hips against her. She moves slowly up and down on him, knows he's fighting to make this not end too soon, but it feels so _good,_ having him inside her while he's fucking her best friend, while he's fucking the best lover she ever had until he had come into her life, until he had given her a sex life with a man that could ever match what she had with her.

"Love your cock, Robin," she moans as she lowers herself over him. He can't respond, and she wonders if that bothers him. He likes talking, and usually any dirty thing she can say pales in comparison to the things he will come up with in bed. But he can't say anything now, can only hum his approval, as his mouth is focused on Mal's clit.

His efforts are working on her. Mal's making those sounds she does when it's working, when it's building right, that little pattern of _mmms_ and _ohhs_ that Regina still dreams about sometimes.

Just looking at the two of them has her growing wetter, and needier, and she picks up the pace a bit, bouncing on his cock, searching for the sweet spot, the angle that will hit just right, that will light her up. She finds it, and dear fucking christ, she's sensitive and needy, each thrust seems to quench the fire rising inside her and set it ablaze at the same time. She loses herself to the pleasure for a second, and then she feels Mal's hands on her arms, drawing her forward. She goes willingly and they kiss desperately as they both ride the poor (lucky as hell) man below them.

Mal breaks the kiss and locks eyes with Regina, her expression more adoring and sweet than one would expect in this moment, and somehow it has Regina climbing even higher, feeling dizzy with pleasure, and this shouldn't happen, it shouldn't, but she's had so much stimulation today, it's been overwhelming, an absolute (wet) dream come true, and perhaps that's why she's already close to coming again, especially feeling Mal's warm hand slowly caress her cheek, and then her neck, drifting over one breast and nipple seductively, over her navel, and then between her thighs.

Fingers work over Regina's swollen, aching clit. It's not perfect, Mal is a bit uncoordinated, she's close to coming herself, so the movements are jerky. Regina's hand goes to cover Mal's, and she moves her the way she needs, until she feels those waves building up inside her, threatening to break free. She swivels her hips and chases the orgasm, knowing she has little time from the way Robin moves underneath her, from the little groans he is making between licking Mal. She focuses on those sounds, and the whimpers and sighs from Mal, and suddenly she loses control of her own mouth.

"Fuck, Robin, Mal...mm, it's so good...I'm gonna, I want to—"

"Please do," Mal moans, her hips rocking as she watches her through hooded eyes.

And then Regina loses herself to the sensation, orgasm strumming through her like lightning bolts of bliss.

She's just let go when she feels Robin's erratic movements inside her, and hears his desperate moan.

He held out as long as he could, a fair show, got her off twice, but from the looks of it, couldn't make Mal come before he did.

His orgasm throws his coordination off, and Mal feels it, she slows her desperate movements, smiles at Regina knowingly, and lets the two of them ride out their orgasms together.

As Robin starts to come to, she hears him groan frustrated into Mal's sex. "Sorry," he mumbles, but Mal just laughs. He needs a minute, he had been holding back for awhile, and his orgasm has taken a lot out of him.

"Don't... it was good, very good," she promises, as she removes herself from his mouth and lays down next to him, "take a moment."

Regina, however, does not need a moment. And it's been quite some time since she's tasted Mal, so she moves from Robin's lap to between Mal's thighs.

Mal is deliciously wet, her sex is swollen and soaked, and she laps her up hungrily, delighting in her taste, the sweet, sour tang that is uniquely _her._ Mal's hips buck against her, and she feels fingers running through her hair, Mal's moans of _So good_ and _So close._ Beads of sweat are forming around her navel, and she smells a bit of musk and incense, and that familiar melody, that chorus of moans, is back, and it's heaven to her ears.

She feels Robin's fingers before she sees them, he's reaching, trying to find a place to help, and suddenly she realizes _this_ is important to him. She doesn't think about what he went through with Zelena — tries desperately not to, but she's heard the taunts, the _I don't know what you ever saw in him, he did nothing for me,_ and she knows he's confessed to having _problems_ during that time. Of course, part of the reason he couldn't always get it up were probably due to the fact an overeager witch was exploiting memories of his wife to manipulate him into bed. But he admitted the times he turned down Zelena's advances, she used guilt and shame to spur him to continue the task at hand, and that may have done damage, too. So it's all the more important that he prove to himself he can give and receive pleasure when it's on his terms, that he's not broken, not bad in bed, not unsatisfying or disappointing.

Regina sucks on Mal's clit, and Mal arches and moans, her hands gripping Regina's head, then relaxing as the sucking becomes more gentle and turns into pressing taps of the tongue. And then Regina leaves her place between her thighs. Mal curses and shoots her a look that could kill, but Regina ignores it. She will make it up to her. She looks to Robin, offering him a small smile in understanding, and tilts her head, motioning him to take her place.

Robin hesitates for a second before he moves between Mal's legs, and Regina encourages him, murmuring "I want you to make her come on your fingers."

Regina is seated next to Mal, watching as Robin's fingers strum over Mal's folds, moaning softly, commenting on how _wet_ and _warm_ she is. He circles around her entrance and then dips two fingers inside, moving in slow thrusts, listening to Mal, the way she responds to his touch in moans and gasps, the way her body shifts and squirms, and soon he has the angle and the speed just right, just where it has her frantically gyrating hips into his fingers.

"Don't stop — _Oh god! —_ don't you fucking _dare_ stop," Mal pleads, her forehead glistening with sweat, hair tousled and wild, looking like sex incarnate, every last bit of her screaming something erotic and indulgent.

"I won't stop. Not until you come, darling," he promises, "You're close, I can feel you squeezing around me, feels so good, you're so hot, so wet… so beautiful."

His words seem to have the same impact on Mal that they have on Regina, has Mal groaning and panting a _God, yes_ in agreement with him, and then she sounds downright delirious when she whimpers and cries "I'm going to…mmm, _Robin,_ you feel so good, _god,_ I'm going to come soon, you're making me feel so…"

Regina's hands palm at Mal's breasts, fingers tug and roll at stiff, tight nipples, drawing out deep guttural sounds of passion. Robin lowers his mouth back to Mal's sex, his hands keeping up the speed and angle she needs to reach her peak. His jaw works in hard, fast movements as he eats at her, licks and sucks and nibbles at her sex.

" _Oh fuck Robin yesss like that— suck my — yes please!"_

Mal comes with a shout, her back arches off the bed, head thrown back, and she lets out a long, almost relieved sigh, her breath catching in hurried pants as she slowly comes down from her high.

Robin smiles, lets out a relieved little sigh and withdraws his fingers. Regina pulls him into a kiss, tasting Mal on his tongue, loving the way his own taste mixes with hers. And then she's plopping down on the bed to lie next to Mal. Robin echoes the motion, falling on the other side of Mal, a hand winding around her waist, looking utterly content. The muscles of his abs are even more defined like this, when he's sweat sheeted and glowing.

"Not sure what I did to deserve this, but thank you both... so much." There's a tenderness in his tone, it's all earnest gratitude and no cheeky insinuations or smug jokes. It touches her, and her arms itch to hold him.

"You were you, and you let us be us," Mal says, kissing Regina's forehead before taking Robin's hand and doing the same. She spins around to face him, adding a sincere "That's more than enough, you know."

He looks touched, almost speechless and then he smiles and murmurs "Is that so?" Mal hums in the affirmative, and Regina laces her fingers with his and gives his hand an encouraging squeeze.

He glances over at her and his eyes are a sea of emotions. He looks so grateful, so happy, so content at that moment. She tilts her head and smiles at him, pouring all her gratitude into the look, hoping she can communicate just as wordlessly what he — and this — means to her.

"I should go," Mal says, a bit awkwardly. She tries to rise up from bed from between them, but Regina hooks an arm around hers tightly, holding her back.. "I'm exhausted. Must sleep."

"Stay," Robin says in a whisper. It's more of a plea than an order, "I want you here. It's late anyway, and you're tired. I'd rather you not have to walk so far by yourself. Stay with us through the night."

Mal raises an eyebrow, and it's clear she's surprised by the invitation. Perhaps she's picked up on the sappy, couple-y afterglow that Regina and Robin are sharing, and she's misinterpreted; thought she couldn't be a part of this.

"You two want to be alone," Mal offers with a shrug.

"I don't think we do," Robin responds, looking at Regina, searching for affirmation. "It's been a wonderful night, connecting with you. I'm in no hurry for it to end."

I want you here tonight," Regina assures, "You're important to me."

"To us," Robin amends. "Don't think I haven't noticed all you've done to protect and support the woman we both love. You mean the world to me, because you mean the world to her." his voice goes a bit reedy with emotion, and Maleficent just stares at him, swallowing hard. For a bit, there's silence, and then Robin breaks the tension. "So the least you could do is spend the night, yeah?"

"Fine," Mal puffs in mock resignation. She fights to hide the little smile as she settles between the two, pretends not to enjoy the way they surround and cuddle up into her, but Regina knows her better than that. She's happy like this, settled between the two of them.

And maybe this was just the magic of Halloween, where ghosts of the past reappear to haunt and excite, but Regina hopes it's not, hopes nights like these won't fade into the moonlight to be lost forever.

They fit together, and it feels right. Maybe they aren't destined to be lovers, the three of them, but shared nights of passion, and the intimacy and trust that has built over that time... _this_ should not disappear.

This should last.

And her last thought, as she drifts to sleep, is one determined refrain.

This _will_ last.


End file.
